


A Brother Moment or The Peach Pie Confession

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Dean Winchester loves pie, Fluff, Impala Feels, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Pie, Sam Ships It, broment, dean likes to text, the boys talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester have a beer and a moment on the hood of the Impala. Sam doesn't mean to freak Dean out, but he wants to talk about Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother Moment or The Peach Pie Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacksqueen16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksqueen16/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my bro, Jacksqueen16. I'm gonna miss you, doll, but you can always skype me wearing bitchface #53, in which Sammy misses Dean, pizza and beer. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.  
> All mistakes are mine.

 Sam leaned against the hood of the Impala, looking expectantly at the top of Dean’s head as he watched his brother fish out two cold beers from the cooler they filled at the last gas station. The rugaroo hunt had felt like old times, and so, when Dean suggested they stop and have a celebratory drink on the way back to the bunker, Sam grinned and said, _“Hell yeah,”_ and then reminded Dean to grab a few bottles of water for the cooler and some fresh fruit for the drive home. Dead scoffed and called him a veggie freak, but didn’t forget to grab a couple of apples and a 6-pack of generic bottled water as well as a fresh baked peach pie he knew his little brother couldn’t resist. Peach was Sam’s favorite and Dean knew an opportunity when he saw one.  

Parked at a highway rest stop somewhere outside of Fresno, California, the Winchesters talked in hushed tones about the day’s hunt and then, after two beers each and half a pie gone, they began to reminisce about the good times, which, they both mused, seemed few and far between. Still, after everything they’d been through--yellow eyes, Ruby, Gadreel and the death of so many friends--the brothers sometimes needed to focus on the little things. The good things. So, with raucous laughter, Sam described to Dean how exactly Cas had looked that one time Sam took him shopping and the former angel ended up wearing skinny jeans from the women’s section. Dean got a kick out of that and so he began to tell Sam about the time he tried to teach Cas how to change the oil in the pimpmobile and Cas ended up covered in sticky sludge and Dean heard him properly cuss for the first time. Sam giggled like no grown man should, and when Dean began to describe the how the motor oil ended up all over both of them and the bunker shower, instead of asking how Dean knew what Cas’ shower looked like, he just hummed and smiled knowingly. He found it amusing that, when Dean went to his happy place, it almost always involved Castiel. Sam had known for a long time that the relationship Dean and Castiel shared was anything but simple. They’d fought together but, more than that, they genuinely cared about each other. The fact that they still remained friends after so many years and close calls showed Sam that there was potential there for something more. He wondered if Dean even realized the depth of his emotion for the other man.

“Dean,” Sam began, knowing full well his brother might just shut him down half a sentence in, but also wanting to at least try. “You know, if my brother happened to care very deeply for a former angelic being and wanted to take things to the, um, next level, I’d support that move.”

Dean sputtered and choked on the swig of beer he had been in the middle of and looked at Sam, eyes wide.

“Dude. It’s not like you two try to hide it, or anything.” Before Dean could interrupt him, Sam continued. “I mean, over the years, you guys have developed a really great, er, friendship, and I think it’s important you have someone you can count on to be there when you need him.” He paused. “Someone besides me.”  Sam cleared his throat as he watched his older brother’s freckles turn an alarming shade of orange, but pressed on. “It’s just that we spend a lot of time unhappy. It seems to be our lot as Winchesters or hunters or something, and…” Sam trailed off. Dean’s eyebrows were raised, his mouth droopy, a lopsided grin forming at the edges. “And it seems that if one of us gets a chance at happiness, real happiness, with someone who cares enough to always come when he’s needed, who keeps trying his hardest to be a good man, and who knows all of the various ways we have fucked up and still hangs around? Well, it’s a no brainer, dude. Grab onto that and don’t ever let go,” Sam finished and took a slow sip of his beer, eyes not leaving Dean’s face.

Dean knocked back the rest of his beer and hopped off the car. He tossed the empty bottle back inside the cooler and grabbed another. He looked up and held out a third to Sam as well, but the younger Winchester shook his head in a silent refusal. Dean tosses him a bottle of water instead, popping the top off his own drink and taking a sip. Sam waited for Dean to answer him back. To say something. To get mad or laugh and call him stupid for even thinking he might be into Cas that way. Instead, Dean hopped back onto the hood of the Impala and pulled out his phone. To text. Sam huffed in annoyance and Dean grinned into the screen.

“Dean,” he said, giving him bitchface # 17, in which Sam wants to have a heart to heart that Dean pointedly ignores. “Dean, I’m trying to be serious, here. I mean, if you aren’t ready to…” He stopped as Dean shoved his smartphone two inches from Sam’s face. It is a text conversation between his brother and Cas. Sam can only make out two things. Dean and Cas send each other an inordinate amount of cat photos and the last text, sent by Dean, only a minute before.

_Dean: Sam knows_

A slow smile spread across Sam’s face. _He knew it._ Before he could ask Dean why Cas sent him that last picture of a cat dressed up like Cleopatra, the phone buzzed. Sam bent in to read the text before Dean turned the phone away.

_Cas: Finally_

“You fucker.”

Dean snorted and Sam punched him in the shoulder.

“You fucker!”

Dean outright laughed and Sam noted that his brother’s eyes twinkled like they hadn’t since, well, Sam couldn’t even remember. Since before Bobby died, to be sure.

“I couldn’t  say anything. It’s all so new, Sammy, and I didn’t want to jinx anything, plus,” Dean leered, “We’ve been gettin’ to know each other in a whole new way.”

“Oh, come on man, gross!” Sam groaned.

“What?” Dean exclaimed. “A minute ago you were all about my happiness and me grabbin’ onto things.” The elder Winchester winked. “ I’ve grabbed onto all sorts of things lately, thought you’d be pleased.”

“Oh my god. I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth.”

Dean snickered and leaned back onto the hood of the Impala as Sam rolled his eyes.

“I am so soundproofing the bunker when we get back,” Sam deadpanned as he watched his brother visibly relax, as if keeping the secret of his feelings for Castiel has physically weighed down on him. As if, now that Sam was privy to this sacred knowledge, Dean might actually find a bit of peace. The thought made Sam strangely hopeful. He’d always looked up to and learned from his older brother. Maybe, just maybe, if Dean could allow himself a little bit of happiness, so could Sam. With the bunker as home base and Dean with a reason to stay put, maybe they could all find a little peace. Sam let out a breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding and looked at his brother.

“Gimme the keys, I’m driving. Let's go home.”

Dean didn’t argue, just tossed the keys to Sam and packed the cooler into the backseat. He crawled into the passenger side and Sam started up the engine, turning onto the highway as Dean looked out the window, both of them silently wondering what the future might hold.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked the work. 
> 
> Meet me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/collectivadiva) or on [Tumblr](http://whothehellisdiva.tumblr.com) for more of the same.


End file.
